Clockwork Poison
by sanity.HELL NO
Summary: poison is a out going girl who is not afraid of anything but her past. how long can her barriers hold? Why is she in 1878? Why are there pepople with lightsavers? will all her secrets be revealed. updated and slightly changed from last time.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes I have my God. Damn. Toothbrush." I yelled back down the stairs grabbing my phone from the charger from my draws.

"And your sleeping bag?" a answering voice yelled up the stairs

"Mum do you really think I'm _that_ much of an idiot? It's a sleep over. I have the sleeping bag." I shoved my phone into my pocket and lugged my bag to my bed.

"Well how do I know they don't have spare beds over there? And any way …" her voice droned on as I pulled boxes from under my bed reaching toward my stash, I gonna need this tonight especially after this week. I grabbed a bottle of cider and the left over vodka, along with my last can of Stella. Thank god for Toby.

"Are you okay up there your awfully noisy" her footsteps were slowly coming up the stairs. Craps of all times I need you to care you don't and now what? I don't want you to care so you do.

Why is life so fucking unfair?

I'm panicking. I rip open my bag shoving the bottles in separate corners so they won't clash against each other. "Mum it's okay don't bother coming up I'm just grabbing…"

"Oh, honey what have you forgotten" I hate her soft sympathetic tone, it like when you're trying to calm an animal before you kill it.

" How many times do I have to tell you Don't. Honey. Me! I'm not your _lovey dovey husband_!" I rip the bag back up; it's a lot heavier. All I have is some PJs, skinnys, t shirts and my favourite all time jumper.

Her footsteps had stopped coming up the stairs and I thrashed the boxes back under the bed.

"If you forgot your sleeping bag it's okay to admit it." her words sounded hurt. Okay maybe I was a little harsh with the dad comment but it saved my ass.

"Okay I forgot the stupid thing" it was the best explanation for the stupid boxes crashing into each other. "It's just I'm in a rush." _A rush to get the fuck away from you, woman._

"You know I'm going to miss you." her words drifted to my ears as I grabbed a muiltpack of tic tacs from shelves and stuffed them into the front pocket of my now stuffed bag.

"Stop talking shit mum. You know you hate having me around. 'Burden of a daughter'ring a bell" I yelled back, so what, I know I was being a bitch as I quoted her words but she deserved it.

"Fuck you. I didn't mean those words, you know that!" her words were stern and final. _Yeah because if she's says anything in a stern tone it's true. _Fuck her_. _I grabbed the remaining cash from my so draw, shoving it into my right pocket. I started to turn round again.

" Go to hel…" I started to yell back but my words drifted, as my room was now a torch lit corridor. My grey walls were gone and replaced with soft orange candlelight.

I quickly looked back. The corridor proceeded the other way for a good hundred meters. I closed my eyes and blinked hard. It was still there

No, this is not happening. What the hell is happening? No, no, no... calm down, its okay...okay its still there... it's not okay… where the hell am I?

Calm down, just think, if I'm here mum might be here._ Yeah that would be some luck_! SHUT UP SARCASTIC VOICE IN MY HEAD! This is not the time!

"Mum?" I said the words softly, they echoed, rebounding on the walls. No answer.

The floor was a gray stone; it was hard under my converses.

My bag was still on my shoulder, weighing me down. Bag, money, phone, Phone! Jimmy! I grabbed it out of my pocket, turning the slow thing on.

Why do phone take ages to wake up? Who decided they needed to a silly message saying 'Vodafone how are you?'?

"Jimmy, come on Jimmy wake up!" I whispered silently to the stupid technical box. Yes I have named my phone Jimmy and yes I am talking to it and yes I might be a bit nuts, but I prefer creative.

After what felt like five hours…

The stupid thing didn't have signal.

"Jimmy" I sighed in disapproval. Okay. I'm stuck in some weird corridor, stuck meaning my room turned into the corridor, my phones utter **** and I have no idea where I am. _Good one Poison, what next?_the stupid voice in my head mocked me.

If your like me, then I will predict that you will wave your phone in random directions searching for signal, when this doesn't work you'll start rubbing it in your hair for static electricity (don't ask, it works at the hell hole of a school), then you'll get mad and lob it at a wall. Why not?

Oh I know, because it might break your phone!

After my little tantrum I dumped my bag on the floor softly and fetched my phone checking for damage.

"Jimmy I'm sorry. I just need some signal, just a little bit, tiny ickle little bit!" note to self persuasion and phones don't go together "JUST GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN SIGNAL!" yeah, neither does yelling.

Also if you are like me, you will be completely unobservant for a good few minuets in a new environment. Like right now, though out my whole hissy fit I only now notice that there are no windows.

Fact of life: no windows= no phone signal.

I put Jimmy back in his pocket.

I need alcohol. I open that bag bring out the vodka. The bottles only half full since Toby got wasted on it, I had to drag him home and dump him on the bathroom floor for the night therefore I nicked the rest. What? It wasn't like he was going to remember it anyways.

I took a few quick gulps, enough for a high but not too much. I know my limits from liquid confidence to liquid um…I think the word "blaarrhhhh" sums it up.

The fire spread through my body warming me up, only now I notice that the corridor is colder then my room, but I am wearing 5 layers.(what? I'm always cold)

The colour pink caught my eye as I placed my stuff back into the bag, huh? I do not own anything pink. Hell no!

It's a sticky note with a posh swirly writing, I can barley make out the words: IT'S TIME YOU PAID YOUR DEPT

Being honest it was freaky, not a double jointed freaky but a more like I think I gonna be sick freaky. I read this and all I'm thinking is 'I really hope this is one of Toby's I'm-trying-but-failing-at-being-funny-pranks-because-I-have-a-weird-sense-of-humour' but I don't think Toby can make walls disappear and he sure as hell wouldn't go this far.

I ripped the stupid note up; it might just be old or something, from a past prank. A coincidence. Or not. Or shut up!

I zip up my bag, but my breathing and the zip are not the only noises.

Footsteps are coming. Someone's coming. Or something.

Do I hide?

Or confront them?

Do I run?

It's too late now. A boy walks round the corner. His hairs black and his eyes are blue. He's good looking. His body fades where the candlelight doesn't hit him and where it does it shows his wide shoulders and well built muscular body. I'm frozen in place staring at him.

He stops mid stride, taken back. After a moment he draws out a blade from the darkness.

"Malik," the low word rolls off his tongue and it lights up. "Who goes there?" it's a simple question.

My mind blanks, he's a good hundred meters away but he's slowly moving forward. Step after step, slowly like I'm a danger, but I have no weapon, he has a light saver. Hell the hell am I dangerous?

"How did you enter the institute? There are wards and runes and glamours and …" his words make no sense. I don't like this.

I turn and run. I hear his silent curse.

My converses slap the stone, leaving echoes behind me. I can hear him behind me much quieter, more balanced. I turn left and then right at the corridors.

I have no idea where I'm going, it endless.

"Stop, in the name of the angel. Stop!" the guy yells after me. I think I'm faster then him but I power my limbs faster in hope of a doorway. An exit. I can run like the wind, won the county long distance 4 times in a row. That's all I live for running.

There's noise up ahead and an open door as I pass I look it, only a flash. A library.

A group of people socializing.

I must be near a door.

I turn to see what the boy does. He's closer then I though only 30 meter behind or closer. He skids to a stop. I carry on running, keeping my breathing even.

In through the mouth, out through the nose. In through the mouth, out through the nose.

"Intruder." I hear him yell into the room. His voice is loud and bounds through the corridors. I turn right and head up some stairs. I can do this all I need is…

There's a girl, a very pretty girl, she's wearing a tight corset dress. I slow then skim past her gaining speed. This is weird, is this some costume thing going on? Ninjas? Now 1600s? I hear her gasp as I skim past.

I turn again, feeling the alcohol kick in. not good.

I open a door, and then the next, maybe I can confuse them. I go round another corner.

All the corridors had looked the same but this one had widows. Barred windows. At least now I knew I was on the ground floor. I opened another two doors. I then carried up along the corridor and picked a room to hide in.

The room was bare except a ready-made bed and a simple empty chest of draws.

I go to the window and open the curtains. What I see shocks me. In the corridor window there were only fields but this side is a densely packed city, smoke from chimneys, and rain out side and a murky river in the distance.

I reach for the handle, hoping that it wasn't locked.

Please, please, please don't be locked. It opens; I push the rusty thing wide. I heard shout in the corridor

"Search every room, every corridor and Jem search her bag your not well enough for othe…" it's the same low voice.

Jem? What the hell? And the light savers? This is like really similar to the book that I read about …

I can hear rooms being opened. I climbed on to the sill of the window, closing the curtains behind me.

The door opens. I can't move.

I can't make a sound

"All clear" it's a mans voice, a different one. The door closes. He moves on to the next room. My lungs deflate the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I look at the ground 7ft give or take. Lowering my legs I drop off bending my knees into the grass. I start sprinting to the wooden gateway, which is encased by a waist high Cotswold wall. The grass is long and slows my pace, tangling with my shoes and giving me hell. As soon as I'm over the gate I can run into town, hire a taxi or borrow someone's phone. I quickly reach in my pocket, having a hard time since I was running, and pull my phone out. no signal. Where the fuck is this place? I turned it off and put it back in my pocket

The soft rain pounded my face, but it wasn't that bad, not like the last race it did, where it was hammering down. The gate was coming closer and I sprinted the last distance. My clothes were becoming wetter and heavier, slowing me down. Why did I wear 5 layers today? I could feel my hair becoming wetter and it caught in the wind and whipped my face.

So close to freedom, so close… I reach the gate and fumble with the chain; I give up and climbed over. It was slippy but it didn't matter.

By the time I drop over a blackness moved, so fast I don't understand. There's a light near my face. It's the handsome guy with black hair again. I press myself against the fence. He was soaked, his hair messy and sticking to his face. He ran his fingers over his forehead and whipped it back.

Such elegant cheek bones and thick eyelashes, if only I had my sketchbook.

"Clever in and out, but a mundie mistake" he looked at me for a comment "you could of jumped the wall, yet you chose the gate." He held steady knowing he had the advantage.

"Get that out of my face." I attempted to use the flat of my palm to stop the light facing me "FUCK" I screamed and jerked back, the freaking thing burnt me. I doubled over holding my hand to my stomach "shitting, clover, dogs, red, vodka lemons", I say the words to try to escape the pain. The guy smirked at me. Amused.

"What are you vampire or werewolf?" the guy still had his light saver pointing at me.

"Get that thing away from me before I ninja your ass, you incontinent mental jerk! Where the hell am I?" I stood up straight avoiding the blade, he was nuts. Vampire or werewolf? What's he been reading, twilight?

"Now miss …" he looked at me amused when I didn't fill in the blank "that's no way to speak to a gentleman, especially a handsome shadow hunter, who has every right to enforce that you have broken the accords, which is sentanceable to death." He moved closer keeping me a forcing the blade near my throat. I bent slightly backwards over the fence to keep away.

"accords?" I looked at the guy funny, "what the fuck are you on? Broken acooooor…." I suddenly came into realization. The mortal instruments, infermal devices, the laws.

My breathing was shallow. This was a joke right. They were actors. This wasn't real.

Shadow hunters?

Accords?

Light savers?

Only Toby knows I'm a secret bookworm.

"Toby." I said the name and the guy looked puzzled

"No my name is William Herondale." The boy was smirking again. I'm gonna kill toby.

"Toby set this up. Right?" I gasped the word out. Why was he still pushing the blade towards me?

"I have not heard from any Toby, is that really his name?" Will never lost the smirk, whilst causing me further into the gate.

"Pick on the book geek right? Huh? No wonder your smirking." I looked him in the eye; he gave me a weird look, like he didn't know where I was going with this. "Toby you can come out now! The jokes over!" I yelled as loud as I could. Will turned his head to the side as if to study me or figure me out. "Toby! This isn't funny any more! Tell your friends to back off!" I yelled louder. Please let it be Toby, just jump up and I'll forgive you.

The heat of the blade was touching my skin of my neck. Okay this is getting too intense.

Will the guy really kill me?

It was a joke right?

Toby's just trying to embarrass me. He's just getting revenge for Saturday. He just wants to scare me a lit…

Suddenly a hand grabbed my neck from behind pulling me a painful angle backwards and a sting entered my throat. I could feel the difference of temperatures as something was injected to fast for a vessel to cope with, forcing me to scream in agony.

The hand held me back ignoring my struggles. Which became weaker and weaker as something stopped me movement and let my eyelids droop.

The last thing I saw was a flash of orange, and I heard Wills voice say "Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

My neck ached, such a intense burning ache. I tried to lift my hand to wipe it away but something restricted it, with a groan I opened my eyes and found myself staring into my lap. From the corner of my eye I could see that my wrists were tied to the arm rests of a wooden chair. I lifted my neck, wincing as the bones clicked. How long have I been tied to a chair. I wasn't wet anymore, but I was cold. Where was my black hoodie? And shoes? And what the hell? My sleeves were rolled up, not good.

"She's awake." I look to see that girl in the corset.

"State the obvious oh, look still in book world? Grow up!" my voice was raspy and dry, maybe the alcohol wasn't a good idea, it had dehydrated me. I looked at the actor and went on. " And while your at it tell Toby that if he comes near me, that I am going to kill him. This little game he's playing, it's not fun anymore. He can go fuck hi.." the girl gasped so loud it cut off my rant.

"Filthy, disgusting language. How you can be a lady is beyond me" she snapped and then stood up as if to walk out the room. My hair was in my face but I didn't care. I raised my eyebrows, still not believing the stupid drama. They had gone over the line and tied me to a chair!

"I'm not the one wearing a freaking corset, pretending to be something I'm not. Let me guess your…Jessamine. Untie me and I'll give you twice he's paying you." she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

I looked down and up harshly, flicking my hair out of my face. I hissed in pain as it strained my neck, making my eyes water.

I looked around the room was fairly normal. White walls, stone floors, it matched the descriptions in the books. It was impossible to be in a book but it was so real. Toby was rich and a complete knob but I don't think he could pull this off. Glowing swords. Renting the place, the actors. Reading the book, him read? I snorted at the thought.

I was conveniently placed in the middle of the room, tied facing the door. I'll see him soon; we'll laugh it off. Then I remembered the drugs. Would he drug me? No, he wouldn't, would he? Not for a prank and the post it note, pink, not his colour and the…

The door opened and Will walked in. his clothing was black with some odd thick leather strap surrounding him, with blades and other weapons attached. How could this be so realistic?

"Ah, dearth vader returns." I smiled stupidly at him, he gave me a blank look, "star wars fan…okay guess not. But you should see it, the whole shadow hunter gear costume and the March, duhn, duhn, duhn, duhnder der duhnder derrr," I matched his paces with the theme, "duhn, du…"

"Quiet!" he raised his voice slightly at me and I flinched back. I stopped snapping my fingers to my masterpiece. I put a giant smirk on my face to piss him off.

"You got the acting wrong, mate. Will Herondale he doesn't shout, shoulda read the book, but before you do want to untie me?" I gave him an angelic smile.

"I am not the one acting in the room." He stood over me, looking down. I have to admit it was intimidating "and I have never heard of starwars."

I snorted at his words "Everyone's heard of starwars! What year do you live in?"

"1878" he said the word seriously and backpedaled for a second. I instantly hid my shock with my specialty, sarcasm.

"Funny, but if you check the news paper, you know when your not being paid by Toby or his elves, you will find it's 2010" I said the words knowing the truth. I watched his flawless face for a break in the mask. I'm not gonna let him get the best of me.

"You're not a werewolf or a vampire, but your not all mundie either. Your defiantly not a down wolrder or human. Which leaves the nephilium. A cross breed perhaps, but that is impossible, nephilium blood is dominant. That may explain how you got into the institute." He walked around me making me feel insignificant, and then he came to the front again, slowly manovering his body down to a crouch, a show of strength and ability. "And it is 1878, June the 21st to be precise."

I struggled with the wrist bindings "stop messing with my head. Why are you doing this? Tell Toby to call it off…what ever it is, this act, just stop." I hated stopping down to begging but I had to try.

"Who is Toby?" the guy pretending to be a book character looked slightly concerned for me.

"Toby Spencer, about your height, tattoo on his right arm of a Chinese symbol, where's black, kind of has a really cool accent, black hair, pale gray eyes, pale, ear ring…black skinnys…is beyond skinny and …reaching …nonexistent…um…looks roughed up and more sort of Goth." He showed no signs of recognition "Come on, the guys paying you! It's his revenge." I pulled again at the bindings, nothing happened.

"Revenge." He quirked an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, we're idiots, he got pissed I lugged him home and stole his vodka, then I left him on the bathroom floor, so in the morning he had to deal with my mum, then later he had a go at me, so the next night I just left him to sleep in the park, where he had a pillow of his own vomit. I know it was harsh but I just did what he said. I didn't think he'd go crazy for revenge." I confessed the reason I did think this was Toby and he stared at me amused.

"Do you normally get drunk with males?" he smirked and me then stood up. And walked to the chair the corset girl was sat on and dragged it across the floor and sat opposite me.

"Are you implying I'm a whore?"

"And if I am." A small smirk

"I will inform you that the _2010_ oxford dictionary defines a _whore_ as a man who uses a prostitute… and I think the _real _William Herondale would know a lot about that." I emphasized the words, hoping it might make his act stumble.

"Well it's like Chinese whispers with you isn't It." he left the statement hanging.

"I'll take the bait. Explain" I was playing along with the act. I mean it had to be an act.

"100 odd years of misinformed information."

"Well I'm not the one misinforming." I stated and his expression darkened.

"I am the real William Herondale" he said the words slowly, as if I needed time to take them in. for a second I was nearly convinced, he did look like the book description but books aren't reality.

"Okay I'll admit you look the part, blue eyes, black hair. But you're an actor, its just desired characteristics." I pulled again on my wrists; it really was starting to hurt so I stopped, "just untie me. You can't prove anything."

"Prove you're from 2010." His lips were a tight line. I looked at him, what if I am in a story? What if this is real?

"I asked first. Rude or something to demand something from a lady" I gave him a pissed off look.

"I'm not the one tied to a chair," he leaned forward "you seem to be telling the truth but can you prove it… Brother Enoch want to see you soon" he said the last word like a secret I shouldn't know.

" If that's a threat it won't work, the silent brothers are not evil and they do not exist because… you're an actor." I said the words with confidence. He can't threaten me with things that do not exist. He can't hurt me or kill me because he was a pawn. Toby's pawn. But didn't they drug me?

"I never caught your name." He changed the subject

"I never threw it." I slammed the comment back in his face. He already knew my name. Toby would of told him.

"I threw you mine, trust equals trust." He stood up and walked to the window to my left.

"It wasn't your real name." I said the words like I was uncertain. Why did I sound uncertain?

The actor didn't answer, he stood for a while just looking out of the window.

"You have never heard the tales of the silent brothers have you… they can be evil…they can extract information, they can take it all, and they can reinvent memories and they can leave you blank… you wouldn't want that would you?"

"What can I say, you turned out alright." I looked him in the eye and he laughed darkly.

"I wouldn't set your standards on me, however we went through your bag it was … interesting." He smirked like he knew something. He stood up and walked behind me, I couldn't look round.

"so's Jem" I said spitefully. I mean if this was real, which it wasn't then Will would be overprotective of Jem.

"You know nothing about Jem." His voice contained a lot of confidence.

"I knew henrys name." I didn't like him behind me "you want to talk about the alcohol in my bag, lets get Jem in here, he can talk demon drugs and you, you can talk about…your fucked up problems, oh,don't forget the actor playing Jessamine, she's fucked up to. Hey! It could be like therapy a nice big group therapy session. One big happy family."

He walked round again. He looked furious. He sat in the chair. His fists were clenched and his facial muscles struggled to control themselves. This moment I knew he wasn't an actor; no person could act so real. Toby wasn't here. The silent brothers were real. It was 1878.

I tried not to look at his face so I looked at the ropes at my wrists. Minuets passed as the tension carried. Questions swirled in my head, why am I in a story? Why was it 1864? How the hell was I going to get home? I needed to get home, I needed to call Toby, I needed to… my mind was swirling.

This cant be true

This cant be true

Over and over again

This cant be true

I didn't know what to say. Then I remembered my pockets. On had money and the other had a Jimmy? Were they enough for proof that it was 2010? They must be.

"Where did you get this information?" his words were dark and dangerous, he was on the edge.

"My front pockets." I said, hoping I could change the subject.

"Your front pocket informed you?" okay he was more then pissed, he sounded like he wanted to kill me.

"Your proof of 2010, in my jeans, my left side is a phone, right is money." I couldn't look at his face. I know this technique by heart, when someone's close to the edge you act like the victim, you don't stand up for yourself. You let them torment you and hurt you because if you do anything they might fall off the cliff and …damn you don't want to know then.

His hand reached towards me, it was scarred from injury and past runes. He went into my left pocket bringing out the phone and then moved to the other pocket, taking the money. I hated the fact he was in my space, taking my stuff. But I don't think I had a choice.

"What is your name?" he had calmed down but not completely. Turning my phone in his hand, examining it. It wasn't turned on. I continued to watch his hand.

"Poison."

"This time I want the truth, okay? Your name?" his words were final and stern. I could feel his eyes digging into me.

"Ivy Costal but I prefer Poison."

"Okay Ivy…" he left the statement hanging waiting for me to bite.

"That name holds nothing on me. I invited you to call me poison, nothing else."

"How do you this information and how did you enter the institute?" his word were soft and persuasive, "look at me" I forced my eyes to his "answer"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered slightly not really sure on what I was doing here or what I was answering.

"Was that the informat or the accords you broke to be inside?"

"I don't know." I said the statement again, really confused.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He packed as much sarcasm into the statement as he could. Then put the money and the phone in his pocket, only keeping a 50pence coin in his hand to study the date. He then placed it into his pocket with the rest of me gear. For some reason I felt oddly vulnerable now and it wasn't because I was tied to a chair.

"The information you know is oddly personal to the people I know and I trust you wont flaunt it to the wrong people." He said the statement normally, as if we were having a normal friendly conversation "you see, it may cause a scandal and I don't think you want six potentially dangerous people wanting to kill you. what I mean is, I need you alive for brother enoch and it would be in your best interests if in the future…" he trailed off

"urm, okay…the point?"

"I need your word, that you wont miss inform us or use information against us" he looked slightly meddling, like he was creating a plan

"One condition." I whispered pushing my luck, trying to trap him. He raised an eyebrow

"One you untie me, I get talk to Charlotte, as she is the sensible person and Jem, I still don't really believe this is happening, he wont lie about stuff like this." I said the words as quickly as possible not relly knowing what I was saying. I must be in some kind of shock.

"Isn't that three conditions?" he looked slightly amused again, slightly superior. What did he know that I didn't?

"Think of it as interest of er… stuff."

"Okay" he agreed, "I can do that." Was I falling into a trap? I didn't understand why he was being so willing to help my escape plan; which mostly involves me running past him and…yeah, not going to lie, same as last time, but with out being caught.

I weighed out my options, I wasn't going to lose anything, I was tied to a freaking chair, but was I willing to give up the bitchy side of me to be untied from a chair? Do I need to even think over this? "William Herondale, you have my word that I will not use personal information against people" I raised an eyebrow waiting for his response, knowing that I take my word and promises seriously and I couldn't go back now.

"Poison, I shall go see if Jem is interested in…visiting and Charlotte is already due to arrive." He turned towards the door, starting to walk out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I prompted

"I did not swear on the angel, however, what was that absurd sentence?…Think of it as interest of er… stuff," he gave me a mocking grin at his realistic impression of my poor speech. "I shall untie you after your meeting with brother enoch… If there is anything left of you."

Then he left. Shutting the door silently behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lets just say being tied to a chair is not fun. Your arms start to cramp and then the patterns in the stone tiles start to look like faces. Then you get to a weird reflection stage where you go over memories, like right now it's my last words to my mum "go to hell" of course I wonder what shes thinking, probably something like "damn there goes the child benefit" or "I wonder if her jeans will fit me".

I know for a moment I went a bit crazy and started singing 'hushaby mountain' from chitty chitty bang bang, I started counting sheep and for a moment I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to be looking at my lap, with some serous painful neck issues. I stretched my neck to find I wasn't alone in the room. A blond boy was sat opposite me. A cool little walking stick with him. Jem. It was a bit weird waking up to see a face of a book character especially as the face it probably not what you expect.

"Miss …Poison?" he asked the name like it was some stupid joke

"Jem?" I wondered if it was him, not just because he was different to what I was expect but also because he looked nothing like the cover of clockwork prince, where as Will had some similar facial features, Jem just looked different. He was wearing loose grey trousers and a red thing… a waistcoat? What ever it was it was it was upper class or what ever they call it. He was definitely pale; his eyes were angled showing his Chinese steak. His jaw line was familiar as it was…something about it was similar to Toby's and the nose, his forehead it was all so familiar. I could help but stare at him, hoping that he would change into Toby and we could laugh it off. He sounded nothing like Toby. Yes, the eyes were the same colour, but the shape was different. _It doesn't matter_, I mentally kicked myself, _hes not here, it's 1878 and …I'm still in denile, how the fuck was it 1878?how the fuck was I here?_ I was getting angry. How? Why? Shit that never ending questions in my head.

"Yes I am Jem Carstairs." His voice was low and broke me out of the cycle, I had forgotten that I had asked him a question. I was staring at his mouth, it opened and he continued, "Mr Herondale asked me to watch over you while he was gone; he has an investigation to uphold. You also asked to see me" He talked so formally, he'd be slaughted if he ever went to our school, but I did care for that.

"Translation: Will has gone to a brothel." I said the word seriously deflecting my feelings of confusion and anger.

"He was right you do speak rudely, but that is not what I said Miss. Poison."

"Lighten up, you were thinking it." I bent my head back, trying to untie the knots in my neck.

"I do not think of him that low." He looked insulted, and then smilied "he only does that on week ends."

"So how long is Charlotte going to take to lug Brother Enoch up here? My necks killing me" for some reason I had taken up my friendly tone I normally talk to friends with.

"Charlotte is away till the evening but I have been given some quick questions to ask, that way Brother Enoch will not have to dig deep in your head, but confirm you are telling the truth, making the process…faster" Jem hesitated. That was not a good thing. What the hell was Brother Enoch going to do?

"Okay shoot." The faster this was over, the faster I can get out of here, the faster I can plan to escape.

"How did you enter the institute?" Jems voice was softer then Wills and more tonal.

"err, yeah…about that … I have no idea…one minuet I shouting at my mum in my room, then I turn round and it's a corridor and then bang I'm not in my room."

"Okay…what are your parents?" Jem gave me an odd look, as if I were mental or different.

"Well my mums an over reactive bitch and my dads an abusive wanker." I looked at Jem, he looked shocked at my explaination, I remembered the fact it was a odd 100 years before I was born, people, apparently, don't shun other people so openly. "ooohhh, you meant as in are they humans? Well in that case… I think my dad might be An alien and my mum… hmmm that's a hard one" I started thinking would my mum suit, I came up blank "she can just stay a bitch."

"Allow me to rephrase are your parents down worlders or humans?"

"You're taking the fun away, Jem… there humans."

"I would prefer for you to refer to me by my surname, carstairs, we are not of first name statuses. What year were you born?"

"1993"

"How old are you?" he leaned forward interested.

" In dog years I'm gonna say 150-200, give or take."

"Human years?"

" About 365 days, 366 for an allep year" I gave him another vague answer

"How old are you in human years?" The poor guy looked annoyed

" Fully mature."

"A number not a cheese type." He gave a small smile. It looked forced.

"72" he gave me an odd look " 83, 765, 12, 56…" I trailed off still looking at his blank glare, "what you said 'a number" I covered for myself just to receive a cold glare "… fine I'm 17, but technically I'm kinda not existing right now…and neither are my parent or their parents parents or their parentes parents parents parents or…you get the idea"

"Are you hungry?" okay this one caught me off guard

"Hmmm am I hungry?" _I'm freaking starving_

"Answer the question." He looked pointedly at me.

"No I think'll starve." I looked at the door; it wasn't locked, so maybe the window wasn't.

"So you are hungry?" he pushed on

"I didn't say that."

"Are you thirsty?" he tried a different angle

"What happened to the hungry question?"

"Would you like anything?" he tried again

"Everything."

"Be more specific."

"Untie me from the chair?" I pulled at the ropes to highlight my point.

"I can't do that." He shook his head slightly

"Cant or wont" I had to ask

"Wont because it's your escape plan, yes I saw you look at the door and can't because you're a danger institute" he shook his head slightly

"At least your honest Jem, that's cool" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How is that cold?" he looked confused slightly.

"Not 'cold', 'cool' it means rocky, good, a thing I admire, something that is just…cool" I said. I don't think I'm going to get used to the language here. Where was here? "Jem am I in London?"

"Why?"

"Do you know Tessa?"

"Tessa?" he looked confused again

"Translation: no" I stated out loud and he lean back slightly worried about me. I tilted me head slightly sideways, giving my self an intense insane look "found any dead girls, lately?"

"How…what?" he looked speechless

"Translation: yes" I now knew where I was in the novel, the start. The death of Emma Bayliss. Wills investigation to the finding of Tessa. My problem had only just started.

"Look I have to go." He said walking out of the room.

Once again I was on my own.

And then the thought hit me, I have to deal with this neck pain till Charlotte returns…it say 3 hours…give or take. Okay I don't really have an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

"That went…well" I looked at the floor. Completely bored. Really thirsty and in need of a bathroom break, some food would be good.

Okay if I was escaping I would, get out of the chair.

Okay ropes, hands, chair. Not good. I need to cut the ropes, but then what do I do. Think think think… Magnas Bane. Okay If I did find Magnas Bane how does that help? Portal! If I mangage to escape where would I find Magnas Bane… Camille … vampire…De Quincey … sooooo long since I read this book…Tessa…Nate…maybe if I crash the De Quincy thing, but I would need the shadow hunters for that. Whats that thing Nathan went into? The peademon? The paraedemon? The parademonium? The pandemonium! That's it I need to fine the pa….

Will was back

"So Luke? Thought you were at a brothel" I stared at him, he looked nothing like Luke sky walker, but who cares?

"Luke?" he was on his guard

"Trust me you don't want to be Yoda" I like Yoda but he's too… crazy for Will… maybe it Yoda was a few feet taller and a bit less green then mayb…

"Yoda what are you talking about Poison? Did Jem sneak you opium?" his eyes looked amused

"Star wars, you'll die before it's out. Don't worry"

"Jem says your …frustrating?" he changed the subject and walked slowly towards the empty chair and me. He was still wearing his shadow hunter gear.

"How long till Charlotte is here?" I changed the subject

" Not long. I was sent here to see if you needed anything?" he stood behind the chair opposite me. This was going to embarrassing.

"Bathroom break?" the words came out as a question. My face flared up red. He pulled a simple knife from his leather strap things and I flinched back in the chair, completely helpless. "Don't you dare" I said the words as a threat.

He ignored me "I'm going cut the ropes, don't try anything." I understood why he had the knife now. He came towards me. He placed the knife between my wrist and the chair, swiping it quickly, cutting the rope. He did the same with the other one, then stood back watching me.

The first thing I did was pull my sleeves down, I hated having them up, exposing my secrets. I then started stretching my arms and rubbing my neck, to ease my sore muscles.

" The scars on your arms?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Carpet burn." I stated hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

"Did this carpet happen to have knifes attached to it?" he looked amused, grinning at me.

"Well coming to think of it, yes, the carpet was one of a kind." I started to stand up, putting weight on my legs. I got to an upright position and my left leg buckled, causing me to start falling.

His hand grabbed my right arm pulling me upright. I couldn't think straight, one minuet I'm falling the next I'm not. I pulled violently away from his hand once I was balanced. He then grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull against him.

"Stop struggling." His eyes were blue and trustworthy. My movements stopped and he started to pull me out of the room by my wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" I was worried.

"I'm grabbing your wash kit, then the wash area." He kept dragging me down corridors, till we were outside a room. He pulled me inside. My black canvas bag was on the bed. He unzipped it with his spare hand, grabbing my wash kit.

"Convenient how you came packed, isn't it?" he held the kit toward me.

"I was on my way over to Toby's to sleep over." I snatched the kit from him.

"So that's what they call it in the future a 'sleep over'" he packed as much double meaning in the words as he could. He started pulling me down more corridors.

"Me and Toby are friends that's all."

"Friends?" he looked round and raised an eyebrow. I was about to snap at him but he stopped outside a door and cut off my speech. "The window is barred and I will be outside the door." I opened the door and started to walk in. I turned to him and slammed it in his face. I was about to shout a curse at him but a pink sticky not was on the stopped all of my processes of thought, it stopped me cursing and insulting him, it took the breath out of me.

The same swirly writing as before: TRY TO CHANGE THE PLOT AND THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES.

I froze. Shit, what the ****? Who?

I quickly grabbed the note and ripped it up. It wasn't real. I wont accept it.

I went to the sink drinking big gulps of water; I didn't realize how thirsty I was. It must be from the running and the weak amount of alcohol I had taken. I washed me face, brushed my teeth and hair and did my business, before searching the cupboards. There was a bar of soap and some towels. I tried the draw and found a razor. I smashed it by jamming it against the floor and the cabinet, as they had conveniently stolen my converses from me, I took the blade. I had to hide this somewhere, but not my pockets, too obvious. I quickly picked up the scraps of plastic and hid them under the towels.

I took the blade and pulled my t-shirt up, revealing the waistband of my skinnys. I made a small slit and stuffed the blade in the hollow tube of fabric. I then put my t-shirt back over it. I then grabbed my kit and went to leave.

I opened the door to find Jem talking to Will. They both looked up at me and went silent. I was still slightly shaken at the note and the silence did not help.

"oh, please don't stop talking about me for my account!" I leaned against the frame of the door and gave a furious pissed off face.

Will gave me a steady gaze stepped forward. Jem just looked guilty and excused himself. Once Jem was out of ear shot Wills head hitched slightly sideways as if to scrutinize me.

"Empty your pockets." I was expecting something like this.

I reached into my pockets and pulled the fabric out, I then shove it back in and showed him my hands to emphasize the point that I hadn't taken anything.

He took wash kit from me and dragged me back the way we came, throwing the kit back into the room with my bag.

Once we reached the room that I was originally in he let go of my wrist.

"You should sit back in the chair, Jem has informed me that Charlotte has arrived back." I follow his instruction and sat back into the wretched chair. He turned to one of the pockets on his leather straps and pulled out a small amount of rope. "This is necessary." He placed my left arm on the chair arm and started tying it up, when he was don e he moved to the right arm. I chose not to put up a fight because I knew I was going to escape. I had to hope that I could find the warlock or some explanation for my appearing in the institute.

"Why do I need to be restrained to the chair?" I asked the question that bugged me the most.

"What Brother Enoch does is not…pleasant" he finished the knot and headed to the door. "They'll be up in a few minuets." He closed the door behind him. _Too bad I wont be here then, huh?_

I quickly moved my hips up trying to reach my left hand, straining my muscle to reach my waistband.

Please let the blade be there, don't tell me it's slid to the back of my jeans. I found the blade eventually and fumbled with it back to the cut fabric. Once I had slide it out I had to put my hand at a painful angle sliding back and forward on the rope.

"Shit." I cursed as the blade nipped my finger and a dot of blood appeared. The rope frayed slowly and then broke. I pulled my left hand out of the rope and started cutting the rope on my right arm.

Then my hands were free. I stood up and froze. Footsteps were coming down the hall. I ran to the window and pulled it open.

It was still raining, but that wasn't what worried me. I wasn't on the ground floor. I was of the second. A good 20ft free fall. I shoved the blade in my pocket, freeing my hands.

I climbed on the windowsill and looked for a ledge or hand holes to climb down. There was nothing, except the next windowsill.

I heard the door open and I saw Will walk in followed by a small and king looking lady. They had frozen by the sight of me stood on the sill. The woman froze and then recovered.

"Oh, my, dear, don't jump." Her words were panicked. Did I really look suicidal?

I turned and swung my body to the next sill, barley regaining my balance.

God I hate heights!

I shifted on to the next sill and then the next, playing with pure luck with my death. I managed to reach my target, the last sill, which was conveniently placed next to a gutter drainage pipe.

I have only ever done this once and that was when I was running from a house I broke into for a dare (trust me, never again, until now), but when I slide down the pipe it wasn't covered in water. I grabbed the pipe my hands slipping on the surface.

This is going to hurt.

I gripped hard forcing friction on my palms. I could do this.

Shouts were coming form the institute. I gripped hard and saw someone open the door of the room of the windowsill I was standing on. I couldn't see properly who it was, but it didn't matter. They ran toward the window, but it was too late.

I gripped hard, closing my eyes and let gravity have my body.

I was falling too fast. The water made the friction between the drainpipe and me impossible. I forced my knees into the wall, crying out in pain as they bounced continuously into the wall, mashing them to useless.

But I was slowing down.

Before I knew it I landed on my ass on the floor.

Hard

I curled up into a ball, gasping in pain.

No I can't stop. Not now.

I got on my hands and knees struggling for breath.

GET UP AND RUN. My body screamed at me. I pushed myself up, and tripped on the grass.

Falling on my knees. I hissed in pain and tried again. Rain poured on my face and I couldn't tell if my eyes were watering from pain. I had no shoes or jumper so I was exposed to the wet cold conditions and the uneven ground, bruising my feet.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. I sped up my pace. My silently singing Nelly the elephant in my head, keeping to the beat.

Nelly the elephant..one..two..three..four, something about a circus. Okay I have no idea how the stupid song went, but I knew the rhythm of the first line and that was enough to keep my moving, and the ease the pain from my back, knees, hands and feet

I kept a steady rhythm, keeping my knees high, to avoid being tangled in the grass, even though it hurt like hell.

I decided that I would avoid the gate so I got to the wall and I climbed up and hopped over, gasping and falling to the ground in pain from my knees.

I closed my eyes and stayed still for a few seconds. There were no sounds except the rain eroding the mud road. I didn't care that my hands and legs were covered in wet mud or that I was weak and cold.

I just needed to escape.

Once the pain had faded slightly and my breathing even. I opened my eyes and started to stand up. I could see the city of London ahead on the road.

London in 1864, some would kill for the chance and I'd kill to not be here.

I started a slow jog towards the houses.

I pulled the razor out into my hand, keeping it handy.

Where were the shadow hunters?

Maybe they were searching the institute for me.

I kept my pace moving further into the crowd of people hoping to blend in, but trust me being the only girl in black skinnys, when everyone's in skirts, is like being a duck in a dogs kennel. Not going to work.

Yes I was getting weird stares but that wasn't what worried me, it was the fact that within the crowds of people there were monsters with fangs, people so beautiful it hurt and the odd wolf walking around, and yes I say this kinda like it's a everyday thing, but it scared the shit out of me. I was running along and I would flinch or skim round one of these thing or entirely stop and change direction.

Eventually I thought it was time to stop, so to a fruit and veg shop. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just drawn to the place. The owner gave me a weird look. So I went to the back of the store with the fruit.

I then saw a flash of pink. Stuck to an apple was a post it note, the same as the others.

I'D TAKE TWO APPLES IF I WERE YOU. The note made no sense, I looked round the shop quickly, just me.

"oi, kid you gonna get sum veg or not?" the shop keeper yelled, he looked completely normal "get out if your jus'dwalldling." I took the note and put it into my pocket and headed to the door. I was slightly suprises by his London accent.

But the weirdest thing happened; the closer I got to the door the more pressure was added to my head. It felt like it was going to explode. I got to the door and put my hand on the handle and cried out as it burned my hand. The shop keep gave me a funny look. "get out, kid." I touched the handle again and it was still hot. Then I remembered the other note warning about the consequences.

"er… change of mind." I mumbled to the man and walked to the back of the store feeling the pressure lift. What the hell? I picked up two apples and went to the counter.

"That's …" he talked some funny language of shillings and pence, then I remembered 1878. My mind went blank so I did what I normally do when things go wrong. I grabbed the apples and ran.

I ran hearing shouts of 'thief' and 'scum' behind me, but I didn't stop. There was a man chasing me so I took random turns at corner trying to lose him, it didn't take long till he gave up.

Now because of some freaky post it note and some weird magic thing.

I am lost in London

In 1878

In a book

Looking for some dude named Magnas Bane

With some post it notes controlling me

Holding two apples and a razor blade

Yeah. I agree.

I need to be sectioned.


	5. Chapter 5

I ate on of the apples savoring the food, but I didn't want to eat both incase I needed it later.

My main aim now is to find Magnas Bane and I have no idea on how to do that.

I'm fed up, I'm wet and I am very very very cold. Beyond freezing.

I put the other apple in my pocket, it's a tight fit and it look completely stupid wearing skinnys with a massive bulge in the pocket, but right now I have important things to do. I'm walking around with nowhere to really go, this idea was not very planned out. The streets are mostly abandoned and the people who are out here are drunk. Drunken people in 1864 are not good as most women's rights don't exist, but lucky for me I look like a man with long hair from a distance due to my all time favorite skinny jeans.

God I love being on the dark side of fashion, here that people not emo or goth just the dark side people. I don't have a label. I'm not that strange.

I hear footsteps behind me. There's a man with fangs. Vampire. He's not following me but ignoring me.

"Sir…" I sounded really uncertain, he turns towards me, "Sir…um, yeah I'm really kinda lost and…er…I need to find a friend at the …er…" the guy walks towards me fangs extended and hissing slightly, "okay um vampire dude, I'm sorry I disturbed your stroll, but…" okay he still isn't stopping "STOP WALKING AND HELP ME!" I yell the words at him and he stops walking at my sudden out burst. So I take advantage of the situation "I need to find Magnas Bane at the par-demon-ium thing" he's giving me a odd look "the pan-y-demon-ium club?" I try again, no that's not it. "the pea-na-demon-ium club?"

"The pandemonium?" the guy's fangs were gone and he looked normal.

"Yeah that one…can you show me where it is?"

"For a price…" the guy has an evil tone in his voice.

"What…price?" I gulp. I don't like this.

" I will show you where it is for… a few drops of blood and a few shillings." The guy made his demands. Was I this desperate?

"How about you show me where it is and if Magnas is there you get your reward." I said the words hoping that maybe I could run away before anything would happen.

"How about I just kill you now." The guy's tone was final and he started advancing towards me.

"Okay, wait, wait…how about I give my word you can have the reward after I leave the place, even if Magnas isn't there?" I said the words without thinking. Please don't agree.

"Okay…give your word," the guy agreed. Shit! I hate breaking my word.

"You have my word." I said the words with no intension of keeping it, but it technically didn't count because I didn't give my word on anything, saying you have my word doesn't make a deal. Yes I'm childish, but I'm just calming myself down.

I was suddenly grabbed and moved so fast my stomach hit my head. a stale dust smell hit me, sucking moisture from my nasal cavities. My surrounding had changed completely and the arms holding me disappeared, leaving me to fall on the ground shocked. I hissed in pain as my already badly bruised knees hit the ground. I got up and stepped away from the man who smiled at my pain.

"Behind you, I'll be waiting… around." The guys words echoed in my head, I quickly turned and ran to the building behind me, I didn't need to think about the way I was going as there was a massive sign saying 'the pandemonium'. I mentally cursed myself.

There was a man at the door guarding it, I went to walk around him but he stepped in my way.

"Excuse me." I said the words hoping he would be polite.

"State your reason for entry" his low voice boomed. I needed a reason?

"er… I have a message for Magnas Bane?" it was a weird kind of message.

"I'll pass it on, who is it from?"

"It's…private…from" oh, god I need a name. "Ragnor Fell… I was asked to pass it on personally." The guy studied me not know if he should believe me. "You know warlocks and there privacy." I gave another vague statement hoping he would stop asking me questions.

The guy gave me an odd look, "why couldn't Mr. Fell pass it on?" damn he's testing me.

"It's a time message." it was kind of true. I stuck my head out on the line. Can warlocks pass messages through time?

"Table at the back left." He opened the door, staring at me feet, which yes are wet muddy socks now. "follow the blond girl, she will state your entry to them" he pointed to a beautiful girl who was enchanting; she must be a pixie or fairy. She led me through tables and people to a corner table. Three people were there, two men and a woman. One of the men was wearing an overly colourful, suit and had an odd walking stick. That had to be Magnas.

We were stood in front of the table and they all looked up, stopping the conversation. The blonde girls voice rang out, it was equally enchanting "Mr. Bane, a message from Mr. Fell." The then sank back into the crowd, leaving me facing the three down worlders alone.

The music was a jolly jig and the smoke in the air was sickly sweet and stuffy, making me want to choke. The one in the colourful suit spoke first.

"Well mundane, what is the password me and Mr. Fell use?" there was a password. Shit. I've really stuck my foot in it.

"Are you Magnas Bane?" I looked at the colourful one, not knowing what to say.

"Yes I am and this" Magnas pointed to the woman, "is Camille and here is…well you know him" I looked at the dude. To be honest I have never seen the guy before.

"Hello." I said it because I didn't know what to say, "Magnas, I mean Mr. Bane can I talk to you alone."

"What the message is, you can say in front of my trusted friends." He gestured towards them. Why do you have to be a pain? Shit, shit, shit, shit, just give me a break life!

"Seriously um your cool and all but…this is important." My formal speech had gone, back to my normal way breaking my act.

" You have never met Mr. Fell have you?" Magnas caught me off guard.

"n… yes, I mean well yeah, course I have." Okay I think I just killed my act, I'll just give in, "okay no I haven't and I have no idea who the hell that is," I pointed to the dude I was meant to know, " but I do have a really good explanation."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but yes, it's a really long story and confusing…very confusing and …big." I was struggling with my words and my hands were all over the place.

"This," he gestured to the man I didn't know, "is Ragnor Fell." I looked at the Ragnor Fell dude, he did not look happy. I gave him a small wave and smile.

What the fuck was I doing? These were badass I can kill you with a click of my fingers people, warlock people, demononic power. What the fuck?

My brain went in overload in panic "your Ragnor Fell, seriously!" the guy nodded, "you die." I had a massive smile on my face for knowing something and I let out a nervous laugh, "there this book and you die." I clapped my hand to illustrate it. "There's this dude, valentine Morganstein, army of demons, 2009, they kill you and then it's all, kill the demons and oh my god! Shadow hunters and demonic energy, and…" I trailed off out of my information overload. They were all staring at me.

The silence carried.

"Are you on opium?" the woman, Camille broke the silence. "are you aware that you are not wearing any shoes?"

"No, well yes, yes I am aware I have no shoes on, and yes I am wet but that is another story however no, why do people keep saying that? Just cause I'm not all 'oh my golly gosh' I have to be some mad person, but I …I am from the future." Okay I looked back at the statement and inwardly cursed, I sounded like some doped up person, "look I'm not crazy… okay Magnas you were born a good 400ish years ago, you are a warlock, you dad tried to drown you and …uh, It's in my head…you killed him, something else, um… silent brother, you were raised by the silent brothers and Peru, your band from Peru, but that might be the future…" I looked at Camille, "you're a vampire you…hate De Quincy as he murdered your last relationship person, he was a … v,v,v,v,v…v, not that word," I hit my self on the fore head, "werewolf!" I nearly yelled the word. I looked at them again. They all looked a bit confused.

Maybe I had said too much.

I decided to just state what I really wanted, "I just need a one way ticket to…" what do I call it? 2010? Home? Non-story world?

But I was interrupted by the blonde girl, holding a tray with a drink on it. it had a post it note on, she handed it to me. "This was ordered for you."

I took the drink unsure of what it meant, "Who ordered it?" I demanded, looking around for someone suspicious.

"I…I don't know," she replied, looking honestly confused and then walked away. I took the note from the drink and read it: TELL CAMILLE ABOUT TESSA'S TALENT, THROW AN APPLE AT MAGNAS AND RUN!

Okay…..

"What are you looking at?" Camille's voice entered my ears. I looked at her and waved the note. A pressure had started to rise in my head.

"This" I couldn't look away from her, it hurt too much. "Camille, Tessa, Tessa grey." I spoke in pain. "She's a shape shifter, she can adopt your form and kill De Quincy, she's on the shadow hunters side and you know he's broken the law." The pressure was gone.

"Why are you telling me this?" her voice spoke over me getting my breath back.

"The notes, there painful, they do something." Passed it forward. Breathing heavily.

"What are you on child, there's nothing there, child." Ragnor Fells voice entered the conversation. Yes he was still slightly pissed at me.

"Wait, Ragnor can't you feel that" Magnas placed his hand near the note, as if to feel something. Rangor copied him.

"Yes that's rather odd. I can't see anything but there is a fuel of power there."

I heard a yell behind me and I turned to see Will, shifting through bodies of the dancing crowd. A headache was slowly growing; I dropped the note and started to run the opposite direction, then I hit an invisible barrier. I turned to see Magnas's hand in my direction, "why are you running form the shadow hunter child?" his voice was factual; he had formed some barrier in front of me. Of course he liked Will didn't he, not just for his looks but because he was on their side. My head was killing me. What had the note said?

I picked out the apple and lobbed it at Magnas. I yelled, "catch" and he lost his concentration; I then went off running through the crowd, before they could stop me. I reached the door I had come through but Will was already there, waiting.

"I suspected you would be here after Jem said you have whispered the word 'Magnas' in your sleep." He blocked the exit with his body.

"Once again, Will, you block my exit, move." I took a step back. I remembered the razor blade I had kept in my hand, which was stiff from my muscles being in the same position.

"And yet again, you will not escape." He pulled the light saver out of his leather straps and said a word that made noooooo sense. I had a sudden holy shit moment as he lunged forward.

But he wasn't aiming for me, I turned to see him fighting a thing with fangs, the man who I had mad a deal with. The dusty dude, a weird thought came to mind and I names fang dude dusty.

I turned back towards the door, pulled it open and ran through, but not without hearing Will's shout of "Jem don't lose her." I hadn't seen Jem there but he must have been watching from a distance, watching Wills back.

My knees could run but not for long, I was tired and they were still bruised. I ran out hearing Jems footsteps behind me.

I had a soft pulsing pain in my head and I remembered the note 'run' it had said. So now what? The note was not going to let me stop running? I slowed down to see what would happen, the pain became worse, pounding through out my skull. I started running faster.

This was unfair. Couldn't shadow hunters run for miles with out tiring? Why are they torturing me? Who are they? But then I remembered Jem is unfortunate with running he was weaker then Will due to his…illness.

I kept my speed up even though my knees killed, the headaches were worse then this. Jem was behind me still. I took random turns, hoping to lose him. I heard him grunt with effort to a sprint, my head soft headache blew up to a full on migraine, but worse, producing spots in my vision. I sped up instantly to avoid more pain, turning at more corners. I could hear his footsteps becoming heavier, it was happening. I remembered what had happened between him and Tessa. I didn't want to put him through that. I didn't want to go through that. I didn't want to lug him back to the institute

The notes had given me a choice: me or him.

If he caught me it the pain was on me, if I didn't stop running I'd hurt him.

I slowed down hoping I could take the pain, but it became too much and I lost my strength and ran. I turned right and the pain flared up, so I quickly went the other way on the t-junction and the pain relaxed.

Now I was being directed? Where too?

I heard a cough behind me and a gasp of breath, I looked round to see Jem spitting blood on the ground a good 40 meters behind me. He looked up at me and started running again. I couldn't stop I was running a straight; every time I tried turn the pain was worse. He was speeding up; it was becoming a free sprint.

My pain directing it. He was getting closer. I couldn't sprint for long, especially after my exhausting day.

I heard a crunch, I looked round to see Jem on his hands and knees, his body jerking with coughs. Spit falling from his mouth to the floor. He must have fallen.

I stopped running. My headache was gone. So now the notes have enough, now he's down and now they stop. I walk towards him cautiously.

He pulls his head up to look me in the eye, "run." His mouth forms the word but only a wheezing, muffled noise came out. "you…can…escape…go." His words are coughs that wrecked through his body. I walked up to him know he was too weak to kill me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him upright. He tried to stumble away from me. I noticed his body temperture was burning hot.

"I'd rat…her die here…then be…" his body curled up again coughing and he balanced himself on his cane. Spitting on the floor again.

"Jem right now you don't have a choice, with what ever your threat was." I tried to step towards him but he lifted the cane towards me. "Jem" my voice was softer, "just let me get you to the institute. Let me help you." his body spasmed and he dropped the cane and fell to his knees. I moved forward grabbing the cane, to stop him using it against me. "Jem, tell me where the institute is." My words were breathless and giving up. He looked at me trying to work me out. I silently wished him luck because I had no idea.

"Straight…up, 200 meters." I reached towards him pulling him up by the arm. He got to his feet. There was one thought in my head _the note was leading me to the institute._ "Here," I passed him his cane and pulled his arm over my shoulders, letting his weight lean on me. I knew his stick had a blade encased inside it and he could take it and kill me anytime, but I needed to help him, I wasn't going to allow the notes to use me to kill him.

"You take…me…somewhere else… and.." he coughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you can beat the shit out of me later. Here I'll even give you my word I won't fight back, but right now…come on." I started to pull him forward. At a gentle pace, then sped it up to a slow jog, he was struggling I could feel that as his feet started staggering. I slowed it down again. Within a short time we had cleared the first 100 meters in no time.

"half way there Jem." I urged him forward, but his body surged downward, jerk in a spasm of more coughs, once I got him back up. I felt to tired to lug him any further, but I couldn't leave him.

We were only fifty meters away now from the back exit of the institute. He had dropped three times already and my knee and muscle begged for me to stop.

I pulled him up again, "Jem, Move. Your. God. Damn. Feet." His staggering was worse and his feet dragged behind him.

25 meters, he fell again. I was so tired I just wanted to stop. Again I pulled him up after he spat on the floor.

12 meters.

6 meters

3 meters

1 meter

I reached for the door and let him slide off my shoulders to his knees. He then collapsed.

The stupid door wont open. I banged on it screaming.

"Henry, Will, Charlotte, Nephilium!" then I remembered only the nephilium can open the door. Jem was blacked out. Shit!

How did the Magister do it? Only the blood of a nephilium can open the door. Blood! I need Jems blood; there was a small drop from the side of his mouth, I wiped it on my hand and tried the door. It still didn't open.

What did Clary always say, she was crap at opening doors.

"open the door," I sighed, "open seaseme" my words were more slurred, "angels up high, open the door", "in the name of the nephilium, open the door", I tried on last time, "in the name of the angel, open the fucking door, I don't give a shit if… I'm not nephilium, but Jem is and… if you don't ….he's gonna come up there and kick your high and mighty …asses and then…" my breathless rant stopped as the door swung open. I was going to black out I could feel it coming, creeping up on me. I did one last final action before it came, with my last breath I produced my evil high pitch scream my mum would of hit me for, then I lost my balance, hitting my head with a thud on the door handle.

Thanks gravity.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay my head hurts, really hurts. I just want to sleep. I pull my hand to head feeling a lump and tender flesh. I don't open my eyes. It's just one of those stupid dreams, when you wake up and think it's all real, and then you wake up for real. I curl up into a ball, wishing for sleep to take me again.

"Miss poison?" I here a soft voice.

I reach down to pull the blanket up, but it's not there. I open my eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of a woman stood over me, it's blurred and distorted.

"Piss off." I hiss and close my eyes. Leave me to sleep. Why does mum always have to wake me?

"Miss poison, wake up." Her voice continues, "your suffering exhaustion, starvation, dehydration, acute hypothermia, concussion, deep bruising …" her voice drones on like a lullaby. I stop listening and cover me head with my hands.

"Get out of my room mum," I mumble, "I'm feel like crap…tell school to fuck themse…" my mumblings stopped my mum shaking my shoulder.

"Miss poison, your in the institute, you suffering shock. Open your eyes." Her voice was firm. Mum carried on shaking my shoulder.

"Mum," I mumble, I take in a big breath, "GET OUT." I yell. My voice surprises me and I whack her hand away, but my muscles and weak, so the force I use is minimal. I curl up again and the blackness takes me.

The pains back. My heads throbbing, I pull my hands up again, trying to ease the pain. I hiss as a touch a bandage on my forehead. A lump. I try to open my eyes, but there dry and I takes a minuet or two before I can blink away the blur.

This isn't my room. My room was black and white and I defiantly did not have a double bed, or a stone floor. I try to move my hands to my side but they wont move apart. I look down to see they're tied together. Have I been kidnapped? I feel my lungs deflate with a groan as I move, this kills, every muscle kills and my head feels heavy, too heavy. My eyelids start to close, when a cold shock hits my face.

I shoot upright and I feel beads of water run down my face. "What the fuck!" I look around and see a woman, the corset girl.

"That should help with the shock!" the girls voice is sharp and bitchy, "and the tiredness." Her words are like a slap. The realization hits me. 1865. Clockwork angel. Will. Jem. Magnas. I'm gasping for air, I cant breath. My lungs are closing and my body's, jerking and the pains is making it worse.

"Great! A panic attack!" I hear her words. Panic attack? Am I having a panic attack? Blood is rushing to my head. My eyes are watering. My lungs refuse to breath in. A sharp pain hits my back, forcing me to gasp in. Air! I gasp it in, feeling it rush through my body. I stay still gasping for air, trying to regulate my breathing and all I can hear are her words, "mundanes! First you break into the institute, just to break out. You claim this is a prank and we're actors. Then you nearly kill Jem so you can drag his body back here. You fright Sophie and now this! Ridiculous!" she storms out.

Jessamine, I guess as I blink the water from my eyes away. I look around my surroundings. Four poster bed. My hands are tied together. I'm weak, beyond weak, and my head, God! My head!

The door opens. It's the small woman. I presume it Charlotte, she's holding a glass and a tall man is behind her, wearing a robe. Brother Enoch. She walks towards me leaving the robed man to close the door. I try to push myself down the bed away from them, but her voice stops me.

"Miss Poison, I am Mrs Branwell and this" she gestured with her hand at the hooded creature, "Brother Enoch. I apologize for the wait, but it was unavoidable. Here drink this; it's a food supplement. You haven't eaten during the time you were unconscious and it should help with your healing." She handed the cup to me and I took it.

"Jem?" I tried to make my voice clear but it was brittle. I didn't drink from the cup.

"Jem is recovering he will be fine in a few hours or so. Brother Enoch will extract information from you to see if you are a danger to the institute, but first you must drink, I would regret if we killed you." her voice was sympathetic.

I involuntarily snorted at her last words, "I'm a mundane to you, and my life is nothing to you." I took a sip of the mixture, it tasted like sugar water, but it was a green colour, sap green. I ended up draining the glass through my dehydration.

"Any life is valuable, human or not." She replied.

"So what happens now?" I looked at Charlotte then Brother Enoch, "you get him to shuffle up my head, and then what? You toss me out on the streets or you gonna kill me?"

"If you are in need of help the institute will provide it, I have heard from Mr. Herondale that you have time traveled, if this is correct we will investigate how to get you home, however if you are a danger to the institute…" she trailed off leaving me to fill in the blanks. The silent brother stepped forward.

"Wait two seconds," I held up me hands defenselessly, the silent brother stopped walking towards me. "What the hell is he going to do?"

" The process will only take a minuet, it will feel a bit odd." Charlotte answered, but before I could protest, my mind had started to shift through memories. It was odd, it was like being in the cinema watching the trailers before hand, but I could see them on my eyes, they were being rewound and I only caught glimpses, or pockets of sound. They were going backwards so fast rewinding my whole life before my there was also a pain, like he was sucking out my spirit, I curled up in a ball and cursed at the monster. As the images went by I saw things I didn't want to see, people I hated, people I wanted to forget, my parents, my ex-friends and then Toby, It was a punch to the stomach to see him again. I squirmed on the bed unable to help myself, I was still shouting swearwords and threating him. Fields, school, roads, walking, he or it was going through every memory even the ones I couldn't remember.

"get the fuck out of my head" I screamed, "I'm gonna fucking kill you" it went on and on and then…

Then it stopped at the cover of clockwork angel. The pain faded, the memories stopped. I relaxed my body on the bed, struggling not to burst into tears at the things I didn't want to remember. The closed and forgotten wounds he had no right to open. I started to sit up.

There is a strong power in your mind Ivy Costal, it has cursed you to nothing but a puppet. You are hiding a great burden of darkness and pain inside you, which will in turn destroy your sprit however you are not a danger to the institute, but the coming of age will make you a hindrance to the shadow hunter race.

The notes you find are from your puppeteer, a dark shade of power that is linked from the source and your surroundings, stopping me from reavealing the information inside the last memory you saw. The voice was more from the inside of my head then spoken out loud. The voice of Brother Enoch. Charlotte looked confused from me to him, I could only guess he had spoken the words to her as well as me. I couldn't speak yet, I wasn't in complete control.

"Brother Enoch, does that not make her a danger, if the magic surrounds her? What is she?" charlotte broke the silence as I was trying to understand his weird was of speaking.

She is neither human nor downworlder. She contains a hint of nephilium blood as if she were genetically engineered. She does not come from this time or dimension and shows no intelligence of her quest here. She is not a threat but more a victim of the magic that curses her.

"If that's your polite way of calling me thick and helpless," I started to rant at him or it or what ever a silent brother is, "you can take your little prophecies and riddles and shove them right up your…" I caught a threatening look from Charlotte and I stuttered on my breath, "aaass-wram dark area…if you have one, your kind malformed so I don't really know, but I'm sure you excrete so-" I started mumbling

"Miss Costal! Mind your manners!" she stood up, "now as you are not threat to the institute, I am bound to the accords to offer you refuge. You may stay here if you wish." She made no attempt to make it sound like she wanted me to stay, but looked at me pointedly as if she wanted an answer.

"Can't Magnas just make a portal and send me gone?." I said the words, copying her tone as she reached towards the rope round my hands to untie it.

"No thanks to you, Mr. Herondale murdered a vampire in front of the pandemonium causing Mr. Fell, Mr Bane and Lady Belcourt, three great sources of information, to flee. So it would be in your best interest to remain here until they return."

"Why the fuck did he do that?" I pointed at the robe thing

"Brother enoch had to ensure the institutes saftey"

"So what about the institute." I shouted at her and faced the thing, "what the fuck has my personal life got to do with the fucking institute? Why the fuck did you go through my shit? You messed up little malformed, tall, intimidating, annoying-"

"Miss poison!" Charlotte interrupted

"Shut up lady, I'm not done." I was furious, my mind had blanked and I could feel myself starting to lose it, I was breathing heavily. I looked away from the silent brother thing and tried to calm my anger

"So I have to stay here till Tessa shows up and goes to De Quincy's party thingy, so I can see Magnas and get the fuck way from here?" I asked through my clenched jaw, trying to get beck on subject.

"I shall send Sophie up and she will escort you to bedroom with a bath ready." She looked like she had no idea what I was saying and then completely ignored my comment and walked out of the room with the silent brother behind her.i guess I had pissed her off, but it didn't matter, they had put me through beyond pissed.

The drink that she had given me had started to take effect, giving me energy. I felt less tired and my limbs were more moveable, but still painful to move. I started to stand up, my legs were shaky and I had to hold one of the posts of the bed for support. I was still wearing my long sleeved black top and black skinny jeans. My hoodie, shoes and other t-shirts were missing leaving me shivering. My hair had dried from the rain I was earlier running in. I had no idea how long I had been in 1878 but I estimated it was 2 or 3 days. I looked back on the days wondering how ironic it was that I was so desperate to escape the institute to Magnas Bane, to now staying in the institute waiting for him to show up again. I let out a sarcastic snort at the fact that my voice head thing rhymed.

The door opened and a small girl came in, a massive scar down the side of her face. Sophie. She stood in the doorway looking slightly weary of me. I had calmed down, but I was sure that Charlotte had warned her that I was insane or something.

"Miss Poison, I have been instructed to lead you to your room. I know we did not meet in the most agreeable manner but you have suffered an…odd experience." Her voice had a slight lisp due to her scar. As my mind caught up with her words I wondered, 'when had we met?'

"Miss poison, I tried to wake you and you thought you were at home with your mother?" she answered. I must have been speaking my mind again. I remembered the dream I had telling my mum to piss off as I hit her hand away.

"Whoa, that was you?" I looked harder at her, "Oh shit, this is fucked up. Did I hit you? Please tell me I didn't." I said the words panicked as the realization hit home.

"Don't fret, Miss Poison, I have received much worse and you were extremely weak at the time." Her hand had subconsciously come up to her scarred side of her face. "But we must be going now," she started to walk towards me and came to my side to help me away from the bed, which was completely humiliating.

"Can you just call me Poison, I hate this 1878 formal crap and half the wording you people speak makes nooo sense and um," I made my voice softer because I didn't want to hurt the girls feelings and I didn't need her scared of me, plus something about her attitude to people made her seem delicate. "Can you please not help me?" she let go of my arm and lead me slowly through two long corridors, due to me limping. My knees were probably still deeply bruised and I had pulled most of my muscles from sprinting from Jem. I still felt completely guilty for his state.

"How is Jem?" I asked her, "Can you take me to him?"

"Mr. Carstairs is recovering." She opened the door of a room in the corridor that we were in and lead me inside, "after you're a wash and a change of clothes I shall escort you to dinner, there are many questions about your presence being here. After that I will be sure to take you to his room if he is awake." She paused, "there is a bath behind the corner behind the Chinese screen, I will be sure not to disturb you. I shall go get you a change of clothing and lay it on the bed for when you are ready." Then she disappeared from the room.

I went to the bath, there was a strong smell of chemicals coming from it and it had a slight white colour. Beside it lay some towels and a bar of soap. I heard the door open and some fabric ruffling.

"What's in the water of the bath Sophie?" I called over towards her, through the Chinese screen.

"Healing salts for you injury's, nothing to be of worry." I heard the door close again. Once I was sure she was gone I started to pull off my clothing revealing my badly bruised knees, I don't think I can say I've had worse, they where completely black and blue, with a hint of yellowish brown on the edges. Lowering my self into the water I was allowed to massage the knots from my muscles and wash my skin, once I was done I wrapped a towel round my head and a towel round my body, looking towards the bed I was expecting my black canvas bag with my clothes in, but instead I was faced with a red dress, a revolting corset dress. How could they expect me to wear that? I picked it up and froze. A pink post it note was stuck on it: DO NOT WEAR THE DRESS, IT IS FOR TESSA.

So this was Jessamines throw away clothes. The red dress Tessa first wears. I put the dress back on the bed. I didn't need a pink post it note to tell me not to wear it. The thing looked old fashioned, thrills? Corset? Skirt?

And me in a dress? Hell no.

My muscles were more moveable, but my knees were still tender. I marched out of the room in search of Wills room.

I knew he had my bag on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked up the corridor, not knowing where the hell I was. I was turning random directions, till I was completely lost. It was dark out side, I could see from the barred windows. I was freezing cold, as usual, but the water on my skin was not helpful.

"William Herondale!" I yelled the words. Hoping that maybe he was in never ending corridor ahead.

"Yes. Miss. Poison?" I spun round to see him an odd 50 meters behind me. He looked slightly amused but mostly pissed off. He was wearing black trousers and a grey jacket. His hair was tousled and his dark eyelashes emphasized his wide eyes, which were looking at the towels.

"Have you been following me?" I started walking towards him, feeling my rage building and ready to explode. This was happening a lot now.

"Well when there is a Lady walking around in nothing then a towel…" he seemed to look up and down me, " how could a gentleman resist…" he held the word as if to let it sink in "offering his help?" he continued. He was having fun with this.

"Where the fuck is my bag?" I yelled at him completely annoyed.

"Your bag is in my room." He talked at a normal volume.

"Well then, go get it." I emphasized each word loudly.

"Which is conveniently placed near to Jems room… where he is sick, because of you." he looked at me pointedly, ignoring my comment. His face was furious and he looked murderous. I had forgotten that Will and Jem were like brothers. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. "Charlotte has supplied you with a dress and she insists you wear It." he continued.

"I can't wear that…thing. Not only because I don't want to, but because" I trailed off a rant, knowing that if I said the real reason of 'because there's these post it note things and they tell me what to do otherwise I go through extreme pain' I would look slightly mad.

"What an earth is happening here?" I looked over at the females voice to see Charlotte. She was looking at me, "Have you no modesty Miss. Poison?" she then looked at will, "and Mr. Herondale, I told you to stay away from her till dinner."

"Miss. Poison was lost I was helping her." Will cleared his name. I looked at him angrily.

"If you mean helping as in pissing me off, then yes, he was _helping me_ by _not_ returning my belongings." I spun round to look at Charlotte again. But Will interrupted. "I was telling her about the dress left on her bed, I was _helping_ her by-" I interrupted over him. I was fuming, "and he states that I have to wear a freaking dress 'cause you insist'. Who do you think you are dressing me? My. God. Damn. Mother?" I looked pointedly at her. I hate people who try to control you.

"You will stop to speak in that rude and odd manner in this institute is you want to remain here. The dress was a kind gesture to make you fit in more with the other occupants of the institute, instead of you feeling outcasted because of the different time frame." She looked slightly hurt my refusal of her generosity and I understood that the dress was not some strict, controlling demand, but some weird love gesture to my feelings, "Will, would you be kind enough and fetch her belongings from your room? She can not walk around in a towel and I am sure her stubborn attitude will not accept the dress"

I felt guilty, really guilty. Now I had hurt Jem, whacked Sophie, pissed off Will, and tortured Charlotte for her kindness. "No wait, it doesn't matter." I started, "I'll wear the d…" my throat closed up and I started choking. They both stared at me funny. I stopped and evened my breathing, "I will go to dinner in that dr…" I tried again, but my throat closed up and the word was interrupted with me choking. I could feel blood pumping in my face; my lungs felt like they were burning up, my eyes watered. I couldn't form the words. My body wouldn't let me. Charlotte came to my side. I turned to wards the way I came, ignoring them completely and started walking back to room, so I could put the dress on, even though I had no idea where it was. I wasn't going to be a puppet. It can stop my words but it can't stop my actions.

I was completely wrong. The further I walked down the corridor, the hotter the floor became on my bare feet. I closed my eyes and hissed as the heat became too much. I could feel them following me. The pain was unexplainable; the pavement was like walking on broken glass. I was gasping for breath. The explosive headache was back. My lungs were burning. My feet felt beyond anything called pain. I cried out a choked sob and feel to my knees. The impact hit the tender flesh and I could only gasp for air. The world was moving, I had only made it a few step. I couldn't think straight, but I couldn't let it win. There were muffled voices around me, but they made no sense. I looked at them but all I could see were colour through my watering tears. Hands were grabbing me pulling me up; another set was holding the towel around me, stopping me from exposing myself. I tried to breath, but my lungs wouldn't open. Then everything stopped.

My eyes opened and I gasped for air. I wasn't in the corridor. The light had changed from the glowing candlelight to blackness. I could make out that I was in a bed. It was the room I had bathed in. then I remembered the bath, Will, Charlotte, the note and damn, I must have passed out. As I breathed in I felt a slight pain in my lungs. I looked down. I was in a bed. One of my black shirts and my black trackies. I was in my own clothing. I started to sit up, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I hissed in pain as I moved my knees.

Movement caught me eye. A figure was sat in the chair in the corner, watching me. I froze. It suddenly stood up and a light came on. The person was holding a glowing pebble. The word witchlight came to mind. I pulled my eyes from the glowing rock to the person holding it. Will. I stayed still staring at him, not knowing if this was some weird little lets-kill-the-random-person-whilst-everyones-asleep plan. He was wearing the same as before, black trousers and a grey jacket. The light shone on his face, showing how smooth and non impure it was.

"You missed dinner. It was quite uninteresting." His voice killed the silence.

"So is this your little revenge plan for Jem. Kill me while they all sleep." I said what I was thinking as I didn't know what else to say to his statement.

"If I wanted you 'dead', as you put it, I would of killed you the first time I met you, and as for the fact you think that they are 'all asleep' Jem is recovering and everyone else is awaiting your arrival in the library." He knodded over to the side of the bed and looked over to see what it was, my black bag. "Your clothing is in there. Sophie has washed and dried the items that you were wearing before. You may want to wear something more respectable."

"What we're going now, it's the middle of the night." I pointed out.

"It's a hour after eight in the evening." He placed the witchlight at the end of the bed and headed for the door. "I will be waiting out side your door to escort you."

"Wait." I hissed at him, feeling self-conscious but I had to know, he turned round, "I was wearing a towel before." I hoped he would just answer of my secret question

"I can vividly remember."

"Oh that's nice for you." I packed sarcasm into the statement

"Yes, I can assure you it was." He stated beck seriously

"Do you ever get tired of being a prick?" I retorted

"No, I do not find it tiring, it's more of a lifestyle." He had the same serious tone, with a smirk on his face, "back to your point of you in a towel…"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I asked seriously

"Well what can I say, when I had to change you into normal clothes I was really enjoying It." he was grinning at me, watching me blush in embarrassment.

"y-y-y-ou change me. no. No, Charlotte wouldn't let… no..." my mind had gone in overload, surly Charlotte wouldn't have let Will do that, but she did hate me didn't she?

"Poison, I can assure you that it was in my greatest interests…" he gave me a evil grin, "that I let Sophie change you, I only merely carried you here with Charlotte over looking my shoulder…not literally she's much to short, however she was supervising me incase I let that towel accidentally slip and-"

"And did it?" I interrupted him quickly.

"I would prefer it if you do not interrupt my amazing tales that seem to embarrass you, now where was I…"

"You were just leaving to let me get changed into 'decent cloths.'" I groaned in frustration and imitated his low voice badly on the last two words.

"Now is that how you treat your savior? Well I will be waiting outside like I said." he turned towards the door, a ghost smirk still on his face.

"Savior, you?"

"Do you not know of sir Galahad? Dick Turpin? What books do you read? The classics?" he said some more nonsense, and then saw my blank look. "The characters you read about must be very bland compared to the classics."

"your telling me," I answered sarcastically. I didn't mention the fact that he was one of the characters.

"anyway, we have wasted enough time, Charlotte will be waiting ." He walked out and closed behind him, giving me some privacy to get changed.

I twisted off the bed silently groaning in pain. I bent down and lifted the bag up to my bed. I poured to contents out in front of me. Four separate bags came out and my pair of converse, the way I had packet the stupid thing. Sleeping bag, wash kit, spare clothes and my PJ bag. I looked closely at the PJ bag it's contents was different, the washed clothing, I was wearing my PJs. I realized that my only clothing I could change into was a different top, black hoodie and skinny's. I change my top and shoved on my favourite hoodie, I was my brothers before him and was a comfort of home. I decoded not to change my trackies as my knees were bad enough and I didn't want tight fabric on them. I put my socks and converse on. I realized that my bag was a lot emptier then what it had been when I was at home. The alcohol was gone and the tictacs were missing.

I started to stand up and my legs were weak. Falling on my knees again was not a good idea and had left me in more pain then needed.

"Stupid pink notes." I hissed as I made my way to the door. I shifted my weight from a bedpost to the curtains, ripping then in the process, then to the chest of draws and finally the door. I opened it and the realized I had left his witchlight on the bed.

"For fucks sake." I hissed under my breath and turned round to go fetch it, I owed him that much for Jem. A hand caught my elbow stopping me.

"Stay here," he quickly walked into the room, picking it up and was back in no time. He seemed calmer then before in the corridor, when I collapsed. He was stood in front of me. My eyes met his nose. Damn men and there height, it's so freaking annoying and intimidating.

"You lean anymore weight on the door handle and it wont be just the curtains that you have broke." He held his arm out to me. I didn't have much of a choice but to take it because my knees were so weak. I leaned my weight on his as he started a slow pace forwards.

"Collateral damage." I stated.

"I see you chose to stay in your night clothes." He seemed slightly amused, "did it take you the whole time to walk…6 paces?"

"I can see why Tessa finds you…annoying." I changed the subject not wanting to tell him what I had changed or not changed, but he knew I had as I had my shoes on.

"Who is Tessa?" he asked back. He didn't know her yet.

I ignored his question, "what made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"Me."

"What about you?"

"You're confusing me." I breathed in heavily, trying to block out the pain, "the corridor, you were acting all grrr and now your not so much?"

"You speak in such an odd manner, swearing like there's no tomorrow and now there's sound effects. I can inform you that I would never say the word 'grrr' in a conversation unless it was in the slaughtering of a demon, then it would be fitting to use their noises against them." He had a small smirk on his face. We had cleared one corridor and now turned right.

"That wasn't an answer."

"In the corridor, you acted like a lunatic, it was only afterward Charlotte told me you had a curse. I conferred with Jem and he said that you seemed indecisive of killing or helping him and the whol-"

"Jem's awake?" I interrupted him.

"I hope so or I am imagining things" his voice was thoughtful

"Is he…better?" I hesitated because 'okay' is a vague word.

"You seem to care about him."

"Yeah I do, I got him in the state in the first place."

"Then you dragged him here and then fainted from exhaustion. Which also adds to your nonsense"

"I didn't drag him it was more of a shuffle and I blacked out not fainted, fainting implies some girly moan-swoon thing and I sure as hell do not do that" we reached an end of another corridor and turned towards some stairs downwards. I cursed under my breath again. Was he trying to kill me?

" Is there anything that you do that is lady like? You hate dresses, you wear men's clothing, you have no manners, you swear, don't they teach you etiquette in the 21st century?" he said as we had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What the fuck is… eti-quit-ty?" I tried to say the tongue twister. he let out a chuckled quietly which made me wonder what the word meant.

"Here if you lean on me and I…" he placed his arm around my waist. He was trying to balance me on him so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Get off me!" I yanked from his arm. He let go.

"So how do you propose to get down the stairs?" he gestured towards the good 12-18 steps.

"The good old fashion way. I'll bum it." I said

"You'll what it?" he raised his eyebrows, shocked at my choice of words.

"My knees might be fucked, but my ass is perfectly fine." I started to sit down on the first step. I looked at him he looked at me like I was mad. "Look you basically bounce on your ass down the steps." I defined my words.

"You Miss Poison can do what you like, I will not be made a fool of."

"It's Poison. No Miss. No Ivy. No Miss Costal. No formal crap. Its just Poison" I looked at the stairs, ready to start going down.

"Why Poison?" he looked intrigued, looking down at me, "Why not Ivy, your real name?"

"How about a race, you win and I'll tell you." I looked back up at him.

"And if you win, which you won't, I might add." He started to sit down next to me accepting the challenge.

"I get the rest of my stuff back"

"I don't have your drugs. Jem has hidden it from me." He said. I let out a snort of laughter.

"Fine you can help me get it back." I said finally

"On the count of three, be prepared to lose." We both looked at each other, with serious I-can't-believe-we're-doing-this faces. It was weird, when I read clockwork angel I would of never thought of William Herondale actually doing this.

"One…" his words were serious like he was really determined to win this. "two…" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows; challenging him. I then focused on the stairs. "Three." I started letting my body slide down the stairs, the movement jerked my leg, but that wasn't going to get in the way. Will was off fast, his amount of body weight and strength allowing him to push his way forcefully down the stairs, speeding ahead of me, twice the speed. I got to the 7th step it was clear he was going to win. I stopped and watched him as he bounced to the end of the stairs. I started laughing at the fact he looked ridiculous, a nearly full-grown man bouncing down the stairs like a toddler. He stood up at the end, dusted his trousers off and turned round. He had a grin on his face. I realized at this point that I wasn't the only one laughing; I turned round to see Jem at the top of the stairs, staring down at us. His pale face had red cheeks from trying to stifle a laugh.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Jem let the laugh out.

Will looked at me accusingly, "did you set this up?"

"No," I spoke honestly.

"Your no meant to be out of bed. How long have you been there Jem?" he looked up to the boy.

Jem looked down at Will grinning, "Long enough to know that William Herondale," he paused dramatically "'will not be made a fool of.'"


	8. Chapter 8

The laughter didn't last long, as Jem started coughing; it was a hollow low noise, with a liquid movment. It was the kind of cough that made you avoid the person because it shouted, "I'm contagious". I was frozen in place as the memories from the night that this had happened kicked me in the stomach. Will acted fast quickly powering up the stairs taking them two at a time. He looked back at me whilst guiding Jem back to where he came from. "Second door on the left" his voice descended down the steps. Then they disappeared from sight leaving me sat on the middle of the stairs, with the eerie silence that threatened to engulf and thing that moved.

I didn't move for the first minuets. I zoned out. I then came back to reality and shifted awkwardly down the stairs and to my feet. I got to a windowsill and leaned my weight on it, then went from shifting quickly down the corridor and leaning on the windowsills to rest my legs.

Eventually after a few rests and shuffles, I reached the second door. I opened it to see a large library. The books were behind bars and I remembered Tessa, saying some thing along the lines of books being 'dangerous', because 'the words had the power to change us'

I saw Charlotte sat with Jessamine and Henry, around a fire on soft looking chairs. Charlotte gasped when she saw me, stood up and moved across the room to help me.

"I told Will to fetch you, where is he?" she sounded shocked that he wasn't helping me. I was wordless at the question, because I remember the part in the book where he tells Tessa to not say anything about Jems condition. Was I meant to cover him?

"I left his witchlight on the bed," it was partly true. "And I felt guilty so I offered to go back and get it and he said no, then I had a hissy fit and yeah…he then insisted on walking me to at least the library door, before he ran back and got it." I made up a complete lie.

She let me lean on her as she walked over to a chair. She nodded towards it and I sat down. "Just as long as he didn't leave you to walk the whole way."

"You know she's lying, Charlotte." Jessamine's voice sounded over the gentle sound of the fire.

"So I'm guessing you have questions?" I said over her completely ignoring her.

Henry looked at me and pulled out my phone, Jimmy. "What is it?" he asked, "I've taken it apart and it is just wires," he caught hold of my shocked look, "don't worry it is in pristine condition."

"You dissected him?" I was scared what if he had killed my phone. My only hope of calling Toby, no wait my bad, 1864, Toby's doesn't even exist.

"It's alive?" he gave me a sideways look. And then looked at the phone thoughtfully.

"Throw it." I placed my hands out read. I caught it. I held the red button down and watched as the screen came to life. Jimmy was fine. Henry got up and stood over my shoulder watching in delight the at the colours swirling on the screen.

"May I see it?" he asked.

"Two secs, let me get the password off." I said skimming to the settings. "Everything's disabled. My mum doesn't know the meaning of privacy." My mum a had once went through my phone messages, pictures, videos, music and once she went through my contacts, phoning each one up to find out who they were as they were written in code to stop her knowing who they were. It wasn't that fact that I was hiding stuff from her, I just didn't like the fact she went through my stuff and phoned up my 23 contacts asking if any of us had 'hooked up', embarrassing. I took off the protection, knowing there was no signal for Henry to try doing that, not that he would. It was 1878, there was no vodaphone yet.

"How does it work?"

"Well you poke the screen and it does stuff, the middle button is the back button, other then that…no idea." I pointed to the button and passed it over to him, "you damage it and I'll damage you."

"Henry," Charlottes voice piped up, "I sense that you will not be of much help here…" she trailed off. Henry got the message and left with the phone, leaving me with her and Jessamine.

"What you are wearing is preposterous!" Jessamine skimmed my clothing

"Well, what you are wearing is no better." I retorted

"Are you sure that you are female?" she bounced back quickly.

"I'm sure you're a bitch." I spoke my mind knowing she leaves Thomas to die at the end of the book.

"Jessamine, Poison, manners!" Charlotte interrupted us.

"Sorry," I said, "I meant to say 'Miss Lovelace, I think you're a heartless bitch and feel free to drop dead any minuet, because I really couldn't care. You murde-" _murdered Thomas._ I couldn't finish the sentence as I had started choking again. I couldn't reveal plot.

"Jessamine, please leave!" Charlotte exclaimed and came to my side and whacked her hand on my back, causing me to breath in. I heard Jessamine's reply of, "with pleasure." Then she was gone. I evened my breathing.

"Your curse stops you doing certain things, I think it causes you to choke on your words like a vampire, with holy words." She stated, "what happens to you and why?" I looked up at her, blinking the water in my eyes away. I was just going to say it, who cares f she thinks I'm mad.

"I'm gonna start from the top okay?" I looked at her, "I'm going to tell you all the I know." She knodded and sat in the closest chair. "I'm yelling at my mum, in my room, she makes some bullshit comment, and I turn round to grab something and…my rooms not there it's the corridor, I look behind me and…I'm in the corridor. It was like my reality was erased behind my back as I turned."

"There was no portal?"

"Portal as in big shiny light thing?" she gave a nod, "No, it just changed around me. I remember going mad at my phone, then I took some alcohol and as I put it back, I see this pink thing and I don't own anything pink, so I looked at it and it was a note." I paused expecting some odd stare, but she just looked at me to continue. "It said that it was time for me to pay a dept…I thought it was old…some weird prank from Toby. Then Wills in the corridor, with his light saver, so I legged it." I shrugged.

"You were under the influence of alcohol at this stage?" she questioned.

"Only a bit, I managed to leg it, didn't I?" I answered and she just looked at me, "anyway I got to the gate then, yeah, I didn't make it ant further. I woke up tied to a chair. The next note was in the wash room and that one said that changing the plot would cause consequences and at that note I knew it wasn't a joke, something was going on"

"Is that why you choked, whilst talking to Jessamine? Were you going to reveal something?" she questioned

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would change the plot." I paused, "the next note was in a fruit and veg shop telling me to take two apples, I thought it was stupid and headed for the door, then I got this head ache and the door handle killed my hand, so I went back and nicked the apples…that was the first time the pain came, when it started controlling me."

Charlotte leaned forward, "was there anyone around the shop, anyone present?"

"No, just the shop keep, but it wasn't him, he gave me the most weird look when the door handle burnt my hand."

"Was there a burn mark?" she questioned.

I looked at my hand, "no, nothing permanent."

"So then what happened, why did the notes want you to have the apples?"

"I guess it was linked to the next note, after I had legged it again, I met the vampire dude, we made a deal, my blood for the location of the pane-demon-ium thingy."

"The pandemonium." She corrected.

"I wasn't going to do it, I was going to leg it afterward. I found Magnas."

"How did you know of Magnas Bane and how did you get into the pandemonium?"

"You see you're a book," I stated, "a prequel to the mortal instruments. This is called the infernal devices and Magnas is in both. I've read this book, so I know what happens, I know the characters, I know who is who." She gave me a blank look, "I said I had a message from Ragnor Fell and they let me in, any way I'm talking to them and the blonde girl gives me a drink saying it's ordered by someone"

"Did she say who?"

"I asked and it seemed like her mind went blank…she had no idea. Any way the drink had another note saying I had to throw a apple at Magnas and run, so I did, because it freaking hurt. Then Will was in the way, then killing scary dude vampire, leaving Jem chasing me. I couldn't stop…and then there was this thing that when I tried to turn a corner, the pain came back. It was directing me. I tried to stop, but every time I did, my skull felt like it was going to explode."

"So you purposely tired Jem out?" she questioned, again.

"Purposely implies I had a choice," I gave her evil eyes, how dare she imply that, "when I realized what the note was trying to do tried to stop it, but something's are just really fucked up and you cant stop them. It gave me a choice that wasn't a choice, me or him, so when the note was finished playing around I chose to help him because I didn't want the note to win completely." I felt stupid confessing this. The fact I had stooped down this low and admitted my feelings.

"So your helped him to the institute, knowing that you would be handing yourself to us?" she asked simply, like I was going to admit it.

"I blacked out," I ignored her question, "then you know the rest, till the point I was in the room and a note told me I couldn't wear the dress and then I went after my bag and …" I trailed off.

"You felt guilty for…" she looked like she was in a realization, "that was what you fit was, a rebellion. What are the notes doing?"

"Tessa," she gave me a blank look, "they're preparing the story line for Tessa, I think. I wasn't aloud to wear the dress as it's the one she wears… and Jem's ill in the start of the book where they then meet in the-" I lung had closed up again and I instantly stopped talking know the pain it would cause. Charlotte looked concerned and started to stand up, I put my hand up to ward her of.

"It passes…as long as I don't do what it tells… me not to," I wheeze at her.

"The girl Tessa, who is she?" she steps back giving me room; she says the words slowly wondering if I can answer. I mentally kick myself; of course she has no idea who Tessa is.

"Tessa is-" I start choking again, "Will…finds her-" the air to my lungs is being sucked out of me so I try again, "she arrives soon, the dark sisters-"I stop hoping she understands, which of course she won't.

A low voice enters the conversation, "the dark sisters? I am due to make a visit to them tomorrow, they wont be around for much longer." I turn to see Will, a dark expression on his face, leaning on the doorframe. I wonder how he had opened the door so quietly. He looks at Charlotte, "I was just-"

"Getting your witchlight, I know. I can't believe you would be so rude to a guest." Charlotte interrupts; Will gives me a questioning stare but goes along with the story.

"Well a witchlight is an important tool and I would hardly call her a guest, she is more of a …Trojan horse." He looks pointedly at me, "a enemy put into the institute, waiting to be unleashed. She is protected by dark magic, emphasis on the 'dark', something that is an enemy. We kill creature of darkness, Charlotte. She is not an ally, she is a threat." He paused to go into a more insulting explanation of my presence in the institute but I cut him off as I stood up and balanced on the chair.

"William Herondale. The biggest hypocrite found in the institute. You call me dark, which makes you what exactly? We all know your hiding something; maybe you should be killed too, huh? Were probably in it together right?" he looked furious and about to interrupt, "give me a minuet to explain. You're meant to fight me every step of way and I am meant to claim innocence. A good plan and a good strategy, your all about strategy aren't you Will?" he steps forward, pulling out the light saver, "that's 20 seconds. Will could be trained from a young age to target the institute. Was it not suspicious that he turned up one day wanting to be a shadowhunter, after what, refusing twice?" I started talking faster as my time was running out, "but he's not and he is right, I am threat, but did I not help Jem, if I wanted to target the institute, having one less shadowhunter would be in my benefit."

"It was a gaining of trust to get in here." Will stepped forward again. I stepped around the chair putting it between us.

"Will stop it. She is not a threat. Brother enoch knows her mind has no bad intent to the institute and she is part nephilium." Charlotte stated, trying to save me. He stepped forward again. That shocked me, I was nothing but human, I couldn't open the institutes doors without Jems blood.

"You said so yourself that there is dark magic in there, maybe her whole mind is protected with some odd glamour." He was studying me.

"Only a book, it was titled clockwork angel, and that is from the dimension she is from. We are nothing but the storyline of it." Charlotte shot back, stepping between us.

"I get that you think I'm a threat and I guess your right, brother enoch referred to me as a puppet, but let me prove it, prove that I know part of the plot. I can help. Charlotte is being questioned as the leader of the institute…" I paused thinking about the part at the ending of the book, but most of it was hazy, "the only reason the benedict person hasn't taken over… is something to do with your allies in the down world. Technically I can help you but I also put you in risk."

"How do you propose to prove your innocence, that you know the plot, as you put it, and that you are willing to help?" Will asked around Charlotte. The question caught me.

"You go to the dark house and find Tessa, she-" my throat closed up as I tried to explain the fact that she hits him, when I recovered I tried a different angle, "she owns books and her room is…not nice. She has-" I couldn't describe what she looked like. "You find the dark sisters and… 'Hell is cold,'" I say the quote that Tessa is well known for. I realize that, that was part of the story and I didn't choke on saying it. I try a different quote "'Magister'" I say out loud, I cant think of any quotes, I haven't read the book in ages. They're looking at me funny as I concentrate. I couldn't say any long quotes. Random words, they didn't mean anything, they couldn't change the plot.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte questions. But before I can answer her question I notice the spark of pink on Wills shoulder. A sticky note.

"it's on your shoulder." I murmured quietly looking at Will. He looked at his shoulder and brushed the fabric, the note did not move.

"Poison are you okay, you talking nonsense and there is nothing on his shoulder" Charlotte snapped me out of my trance.

"Poison what is on my shoulder? I do not see anything." Will looked concerned. I started walking towards him. He stood frozen. I moved slowly and in excruciation pain to reach him. I plucked it off his shoulder.

"What is it?" Charlotte said impatiently

"a post it note" I answered and they both gave me mental stares, "magnas couldn't see it either, he could only feel the power." I looked at the writing.

OH SWEET POISON, SWEET POISON

GIVE UP YOUR FIGHT

I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR SPEECH

WHEN YOU EARN THE RIGHT

I WILL CUT YOUR STRINGS

AND GIVE YOUR FREEDOM

BUT BY DOING THAT

YOU WILL REBEL MY KNIGDOM

MY PUPPET WILL HANG

FROM A BREAKABLE THREAD

IT WILL ONE DAY SNAP

AND YOU MAY END UP DEAD

BUT YOU MAY WELL DEVLOP

AND BE INDEPENDENT

STAND ON YOU LEGS

AND SING 'I'M GODS DECENDENT'

POOR NEPHILIUM THERE

THEY DON'T GET MY HUMOUR

OH SWEET POISON, SWEET POISON

IT IS NO RUMOUR

AS YOU FALL FROM YOUR THREAD

YOU WILL NEVER STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO LEGS

I HAVE GIVEN YOU A SITUATION

LOSE OR FAIL

IT'S A SIMPLE ASK, REALLY

DIE OR FOLLOW MY MAIL


	9. Chapter 9

I read the note again ignoring the stares from Will and Charlotte.

"Poison what does it say?" charlotte asked first

I recited the poem to them, line by line slowly

"Did you see anything near me, something that could place the note on me?" Will asked

"No, nothing was there, I looked away and back, and then it was on your shoulder." I answered, "your good with literature, what do you think it means?" I was trying to translate the meaning of the poem.

"I think that you are the 'puppet'" Will started and I gave him a glare saying I-think-we've-already-worked-that-out, "puppets have four strings, meaning you or the controller can gain or lose 4 things, I guess."

"Expand on that, but now in idiot language." I stated

"The strings hold the puppet up but they also prevent the puppets freedom. By cutting of the strings the puppet will be more free to move however, if the puppet is dependent on them and the last string is cut…the puppet is no longer a puppet, but a doll."

"So what your saying is that," what the hell do I call the evil dude? It? He? "Lets give the puppeteer a name urm…Jerry-"

"You can not assume it is a male, I have meet many downworlder women who are just as evil as the worst male" Will interrupted, well stick up for the men why don't you!

"Fine unisexual name…" I started thinking again, Sam? No I know a Sam she was a bitch. Chuck? Way too feminine for an evil person, Alex? Hmmm the 'x' sort of made it evil, "Alex" I looked at them waiting for protest, "so basically your saying that Alex has is going to cut my strings, giving me freedom but in return I'm gonna rebel and do my own thing, but…big but, when the final string snaps I'm either going to die or stand on my own two feet, and I also have to earn the responsibility."

"Yes," Charlotte agreed, "it sounds like you have to earn the responsibility."

"Fuck that, me responsibility? I couldn't keep a fish alive for two weeks and you don't wanna know how long the hamster lived…" I realized what I had let slip and quickly changed the subject, "but the weird "sing 'I'm gods descendent' that's fucked up and the threat 'lose or fail' what's that meant to be, poetic?"

"Poison," Will said catching my attention, "it is a poem." He emphasized the words as if I was an idiot.

"I know it's a fucking poem! What the fuck does it mean?" I almost screamed at him. They looked at me in silence as I felt myself losing it again. I started breathing deeply fighting the anger. Blood rushed to my head and I tried to regain control by clenching my fists and digging my nails into my palms.

"Is it the dark magic? Poison is you okay?" Charlotte looked at me in concern. I felt my anger level drop slowly and I breathed less heavily.

"No, it's not, it's fine, I'm just tired and confused, it's a lot to take in." I told a half-truth, I was tired and confused but that I could cope with, It was the anger, the resurfaced memories, the way I kept running my mouth and telling them things that were personal to me, that was what made my control weaker, by barriers less strong.

Charlotte mumbled some crap about getting some sleep serum for me and asked if Will would escort me to the room. She didn't ask me if I wanted anything, which I thought was ignorant but she was doing this out of kindness, so I let it go. Will didn't look pleased at the though of guiding me back to the room. I didn't blame him. I took his arm again and put most of my weight on him as I limped through the corridor, towards the stairs.

"I believe you lost our competition here, why are you called Poison?" Will said as we reached the stairs.

"I lose if I follow the notes and I fail, translation die, if I don't, that's what it meant wasn't it?" I murmured and Will didn't answer, "I wonder what I lose."

"Sanity, freedom, health, family, friends, humanity, there are a lot of things you don't realize you can lose, not till there gone." He seemed undetached, like he was talking about something that had happened to him, but he didn't want to remember or feel it. I let go of his arm ant sat on the step, and then lifted myself to the next one and then the next.

"Its already taken most of those fucking things, friends? Back in 2010, humanity? Suddenly I'm genetically modified Nephilium. Health? It seems to have control of that." I said each point on a step, hissing in pain. Will stepped up slowly behind me, "family?" I carried on, "there wasn't anything to lose in the first place and if there was" I went up another step, "its back in 2010. Freedom?" I snorted in sarcastic laughter and gave up my rant. I was half way up the steps, but I carried on the same process, arms, back, legs, a constant flow of mechanical movement.

"You still owe me an explanation of your name." Will state.

"Sing 'I'm a descendent of god'?" I changed the subject, "like Gods even there? Why would he want to listen to me sing?"

"Maybe you have a nice voice, which I doubt." He didn't look at me, but blankly ahead "it might be a metaphor, that now you may not believe in god you will in time worship and sing praises on him."

"I believe in god, I'm just not scared enough to admit It." I stated a point from one of my favorite books.

"Where is that from?" will said

"You don't think I'm that creative to up with it on my own" I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"I wouldn't believe you could hurt when you are heartless." Will gave a small smirk

"You don't know me by David Klass, there's this epic section about beliefs and god."

"How does it go?" he seemed interested

I thought back to the book remembering the section that I had spent ages memorizing word from word, "I whisper a prayer to my god that is not my god.

"My god is not my god because he does not answer my prayers. Either he has no power, in which case he may be a nice fellow but he is not my god, or he does not like me, in that case he is not _my_ god. I have prayed to him many times and he has never once done what I asked him to do. In fact, he usually does the exact opposite. Perhaps I should pray for what I do not want, and then I might get it." I paused once I was on the top step and leaned back on the wall, exhausted. "You sure you want to hear this Will, it's kinda long?"

"Yes it is interesting to hear you speak English and the exact writing style of the future." Will answered leaning on the wall. I continued ignoring his comment, " 'O god that is not my god' I pray, 'you who have never granted even one of my extremely reasonable requests. You my wonder why I am praying to you, since we have such a bad track record together. Well, the simple fact is that I am all alone in the back of this truck, and whether you are my god or not, and whether you do like me or not, you are all I have at the moment. You are it'

"My prayer to my god who is not my god is not starting out very well, but I believe that honestly is the most important quality of a prayer, and I am doing the best I can. So I continue.

" 'Now, it is true that I have not led a perfect life. I admit that some of the thoughts that pop into my head are shameful and sinful and just plain outrageous, and if you can scan them over my shoulder, so to speak, I can imagine why you are disappointed in me. Furthermore, I know I have said on more than one occasion that I do not believe in you. But the truth is, O god that is not my god, I did believe in you all along. I simply wasn't scared enough to admit it. Everybody believes in god if they are frightened enough, and right now I am feeling particularly faithful." I finished thinking over the kids point of view in the book. "That's where I got the point from, I believe in god I'm just not scared enough to admit it." I stood up and took his arm knowing that there was along walk ahead of us till we reached the room that was apparently mine. Will didn't say anything except the word 'interesting'. I was holding on his arm, which was covered in the thick grey jacket material he had on. The warmth of his body shined through it and I wondered why he wore the damn thing if he was that warm. I was slightly cold in the corridors, my black hoodie was thick but I was always cold. The food supplement drink hadn't really taken away my hunger, but it seemed rude to ask for food and too painful to walk around for it, so I ignored it. It was dark out side, I noticed as we slowly walked past the barred windows, and the sky was clear leaving the brightness of the stars and the moon shining on the grass, creating a glinting ocean effect.

Eventually we stopped out side a door.

"You never told me why you named your self Poison." Will broke the silence.

"My mother called me it once, I'll tell you the whole story when I'm in a good mood." I said not really wanting to go in the whole story. He nodded and I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"I was thinking about that extract, it's from a book you like, yes?" he looked at me and I nodded, "and the poem" he continued as if to restart my memory, "if you put the poems point of singing to god to the extract, maybe the point is that this energy will harm you or scare you so badly, that instead of praying to god, you will be singing that you are his descendent, maybe it means that you will used the nephilium blood you have in your favor." The point was vague and a little off but he had a point. I walked into the room and looked at him before closing the door.

"Maybe," I answered quietly, "maybe it means that my end result is nothing but scared, screaming pile on the floor and my only hope is gods mercy and my nephilium blood" with those words I closed the door.


End file.
